The Land Before Loud 4: Journey Through The Mists
by Vortex Lord
Summary: When Grandpa Longneck gets sick, the gang must go to a dangerous land to find the cure with the help of 2 new friends and one of them is known to Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1: Back in school

**It's time at last for the next Land Before Loud story. And now we're going to find out why Lincoln didn't get any word from Clyde over the summer.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Back in school**

It's been 3 weeks sense school started. Lincoln and Lola both sit at the same lunch table. With human world stuff going on, the 2 siblings agreaded to visit The Land Before Time weekley on Wednesdays. Right now it's lunch time at school and they're discusing about what the next visit will be like.

(Lincoln) So Lola. What do you think we'll do in our next visit?

(Lola) Well we finished the club-house and we haven't had any adventures lately.

They were about to say more. But Lincoln then saw Clyde coming.

(Lincoln) Hay. Clyde.

Clyde saw Lincoln and Lola and sat next to them.

(Clyde) Hay Lincoln. How was your summer?

(Lincoln) It was good.

Before Lincoln could say anything else he saw a blue stone on Clyde's neck and the shape of it looked like Lincoln's Time Stone.

(Lincoln) Uhh where did you get that stone?

(Clyde) From my dads. I see you have one to.

(Lincoln) I got it from my grandfather.

(Lola) Say Clyde. Why haven't you gave word to Lincoln over the summer?

(Clyde) Sorry but I can't talk about that. What about you Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Well Lola and I got into bounding and now we're sharing a room.

(Clyde) Okay.

Just then the bell rang for P.E.

(Lincoln) See you later Lola.

(Lola) You too.

* * *

After school Lincoln and Lola took place in a sibling meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

(Lincoln) What is it Lori?

(Lori) Mom and Dad have given all of us work. Their bosses are coming to the house today and we have to make shere it's clean.

(Lola) Oh. Okay.

(Lynn Jr.) But today is Wednesday. Lincoln, Lola, we're not gonna let that keep you from going to that dinosaur world today.

(Lola) Thanks guys.

(Lana) We'll cover you until you get back.

(Luna) And do tell Grandma and Grandpa Longneck we said hello.

(Lincoln) See you when we get back.

After the meeting, Lincoln and Lola packed their backpacks and Lola changed into her new outfit. When they were ready they made shere no one was watching them and closed the door. Lincoln grabbed the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open.**

As the portal opened, Lincoln and Lola held hands as they walked inside it.


	2. Chapter 2: The unexcpected herd

**Chapter 2: The unexpected herd**

Cera was running around and saw a tree up ahead as she got ready to charge at it.

(Cera) GERRR! GERRRRRR!

Cera ran to the tree and knocked down the tree-stars on it. She smiled at her work as Ducky and Petrie came.

(Ducky) Cera you are a good green food geter. You are.

(Cera) Let's eat.

They were about to get some food until the tree-stars started to move by themselves. It was like the tree-stars were alive and it scared them. But then Spike popped his head out as he was eating the tree-stars.

(All) Spike.

That got them into a laugher.

(Cera) Hey. Spike's here. But where's Littlefoot?

* * *

Littlefoot was looking at a dragonfly sitting on a flower.

(Littlefoot) Hi. I'm Littlefoot. What's your name?

The dragonfly ignored him and flew away.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Come back.

Littlefoot started to chase the dragonfly as it flew to The Great Wall. Littlefoot then came to a stop when he saw Lincoln and Lola come out of a portal and onto the ledge. They were so close to the ledge they almost fell of but they fell backwards insteid.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. Lola.

(Lincoln and Lola) Hay Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Are you ok?

(Lincoln) I guess so. I just wish I knew how to control those portals.

(Lola) At least we fell backwards insteid of fourwards.

(Littlefoot) Still afraid of higts?

(Lola) Yeah.

(Lincoln) Look

Lincoln was pointing to a herd of Long-necks that was coming this way.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Who are they?

(?) Who's who Littlefoot?

The 3 turned around and Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike coming their way.

(Ducky) Hello Lincoln and Lola. Where are your sisters?

(Lincoln) They couldn't make it this time. But they still say hello.

(Ducky) That is good. Yep yep yep.

(Cera) Say. Were you guys talking about those Long-necks down there?

(Littlefoot) Yeah. But where did they come from?

(Lola) Let's tell your grandparents about them.

So they went to find Grandma and Grandpa Longneck at the Thundering Falls. It's been days sense it got blacked off by a meatior and made the valley get dry and start a fire. The gang found the 2 elder Long-necks grabbing a drink from the falls.

(Lincoln) Sir. Maadem.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well well. If it isn't Lincoln and Lola.

(Grandma Longneck) Why Lincoln. Where's the rest of your sisters?

(Lincoln) They couldn't make it today. But they still say hello.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well that's really nice of them. Do tell them that we say hello as well when you get home.

(Lola) We will.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. Grandpa. There's a herd of Long-necks coming this way.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes. We saw them too.

Grandma Longneck then started licking Littlefoot's face.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. Why are you washing my face? It's only going to get dirty again.

(Grandma Longneck) Because, We're going to greet our guests Littlefoot. You want to look nice. Don't you?

(Littlefoot) I guess. But who are they? And where do they come from?

(Grandpa Longneck They're our cuzzins Littlefoot. A migreatting herd.

(Littlefoot) Migreatting?

(Grandma Longneck) It means they travel and live in different places.

(Littlefoot) You mean instead of living on one place like us?

(Grandpa Longneck) That's right.

(Littlefoot) I wouldn't like that. I like living in The Great Valley.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes. We do too.

(Lincoln) That's good. Because anywhere you go. Lola and I go with you.

(Grandpa Longneck) Are you still keeping your promise to Littlefoot?

(Lola) We sure are.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well, why don't we go and see our guests now.

(Littlefoot) Oh boy. Hay, you think they have kids?

(Grandma Longneck) I'm sure they do.

Just then, Grandpa Longneck felt weak and lied his neck on a wall and then got back up.

(Grandpa Longneck) Strange. Suddenly I felt so tired.

(Grandma Longneck) Maybe we should stay here.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh nonsents. I'm felling better already. Littlefoot, why don't you lead the way?

(Littlefoot) Okay then. Everyone follow me.

As they went to greet the Long-neck herd, Grandma Longneck looked at Grandpa nevesly.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm fine Grandma. Really.

But something about him felt different. What was it?

* * *

Everyone in The Great Valley came to greet the herd of Long-necks as Grandma Longneck came face to face with their leader.

(Grandma Longneck) Welcome to our valley Old One.

(Old One) Thank you my cuzzin. Now tell me. How is your climent?

(Grandma Longneck)Our climent? Why it's going good Old One.

(Old One) And your land. Has it changed?

(Cera) Well many days ago a flying rock blocked our main water fall and got all the plants dry witch started a big fire.

(Littlefoot) Cera!

(Cera) Oops!

(Old One) Don't worry my dear. That was a slip of the mouth. It happens all the time.

(Cera) Thank you Old One.

(Old One) However, that was a change that was able to be stopped. My herd as romed far and wide and everywhere things are changing.

That got all The Great Valley dinosaurs and even Lincoln and Lola in a shock state.

(Grandma Longneck) Old One. Are you saying that these changes will happen here too?

(Old One) I don't know. For what I do know. Our land was just like yours. Then, water fell from the sky for weeks on end. Our land got all wet and soggy. Strange creatures began to make their home on what was ones our dry land. Other creatures moved into the trees that was our sores of food. The ones beautiful land we have migreatted across for many years had become **"The Land Of Mists"**. We had no chores but to leave.

(Grandpa Longneck) Does that mean you'll be staying with us Old One?

(Old One) We don't stay in one place. However, you and the other Great Valley Long-necks may join us when we leave. After all, there is safety in numbers.

As the Old One led the herd into the valley, Littlefoot looked at his grandparents.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. We're not going to migreat are we?

(Grandpa Longneck) Of corese not my little one. The Great Valley is our home.

(Ducky) Oh guys. I am so glad you are not leaving. The Great Valley will never change. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

(Petrie) Me glad you not leaving too. Me miss you whole bunch.

(Ducky) I will miss you too. Yep yep yep. I will. I will.

Spike started liking Lincoln's arm witch tickled him.

(Lincoln) Does that mean you'll miss us to Spike?

Spike nodded.

(Lola) What about you Cera? You'll miss us right?

Cera hesitated. She knew that she'll miss Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola. But she was too proud to admit it.

(Cera) Well. Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't. I'm not telling.

(Ducky) Why are you not telling Cera? Is it a secret?

(Cera) Well, If you really want to know, you'll have to catch me first.

Cera then ran away.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Come back.

(Petrie) Me catch you Cera.

With that, the gang started to chase Cera.


	3. Chapter 3: More than one

**Chapter 3: More than one**

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola lost site of Cera, they stopped on a log bridge to catch their brath. Until they heard a sound in the bush down below.

(Lola) Who's there?

They went to the bush to see who it was.

(Lincoln) Is that you Cera?

Unknown to them, a pink Long-neck with blue eyes came out of the bush and bit Littlefoot by the tail.

(Littlefoot) Ow. Alright Cera. You asked for it.

The Long-neck hid back in the bush before Littlefoot, Lincoln, or Lola could see her. She jumped into the inside of the log and looked at them. A peace of wood then broke and was hanging upside down with the Long-neck holding onto it. She was in front of Littlefoot and they both yelped at each other. The peace of wood then broke off of the log and fell to the ground with the Long-neck as Littlefoot laughed.

(Littlefoot) Hey. You're not Cera. You're a Long-neck like me.

(Pink Long-neck) I'm Ali. What's your name?

(Littlefoot) I'm Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln and this is my sister Lola.

(Ali) All your names starts with a L sound.

(Lola) Yes they do.

(Ali) You want to play with me?

(Lincoln) Sure.

(Ali) Great. Not it. You're it.

It was a game of tag and Littlefoot was it and that got him to laugh.

(Littlefoot) Maybe. But not for long.

They played their game of tag until they all bumped into something. Ali saw what it was and gasped.

(Ali) Clyde. I'm so sorry.

(Lola) Did she just say Clyde?

Lincoln looked ahead and saw that it was his best friend from the human world.

(Lincoln) Clyde

Clyde got and saw Lincoln in front of him.

(Clyde) What? You to Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Clyde. That stone on your neck. It looks almost like mine but blue. Does this mean that there's more then one Time Stone?

(Clyde) Even I thought there was only one Time Stone.

(Littlefoot) You 2 know each other?

(Lola) They've been bestfriends sence first grade.

(Clyde) Lola's here to?

(Lola) Yeah i'm here. I went with Lincoln on the first visit here.

(Clyde) Really?

(Lincoln) Yes. Really. And now I see why you didn't send word to me over the summer.

(Clyde) It's true. I didn't went to lie so I kept myself from talking to you so I wouldn't spill the beans.

(Lincoln) But now you don't have to keep a secret to me anymore. You and Ali must be great friends.

(Clyde) I've made a promise to Ali that I'll always stay on her side no matter what.

(Lincoln) Lola and I did the same thing. Clyde. This is our Long-neck friend. Littlefoot.

(Clyde) Littlefoot?

(Littlefoot) It's nice to meet you Clyde.

(Clyde) You too.

(Lincoln) We're also friends with a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, and a Spike-tail.

(Clyde) Really?

(Lola) We even deafeeted a full grown T-rex.

(Clyde) Whoa there Lincoln. Did that T-rex happen to be named Sharptooth?

(Lincoln) Yes he was. It happened on our first visit here.

(Clyde) I fowt him to.

(Lincoln) You did? But you don't have a weapon.

(Clyde) I do. I have a crossbow. I see that you and Lola have standerd bows.

(Lola) That's good.

(Lincoln) But now we're on the Sharp-teeth most wanted list.

(Lola) You see. We're the ones who killed the Walking Terror. And word got to the Sharp-teeth. Whatever Sharp-tooth gets the ones who killed the Walking Terror will become the next.

Clyde didn't feel suprized but shocked.

(Clyde) Who told you that?

(Lincoln) A T-rex named Bowser and his mate Dena.

(Clyde) Ok. But the others. Where are they.

(Littlefoot) We were looking for them until we ran into Ali.

(Clyde) I think I saw them go that way. Follow me.

So Clyde took them to find the others.

* * *

Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had cornered Cera into a bush and started tickling her with sticks while Spike ate the bush.

(Cera) Alright already. I'll tell Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola that I'll miss them. Then well you be happy?

(?) We heard that.

Cera saw that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were coming with Ali and Clyde.

(Ducky) Look. There are 2 Littlefoot's. Uhh feets?

Cera walked to Ali and looked at her face.

(Cera) She's not another Littlefoot. She's a girl.

(Ducky) Yep, yep, yep. She is a girl

(Littlefoot) Guys. This is Ali and Lincoln's friend from the human world. Clyde.

(Cera) Hello Ali and Clyde.

(Ducky) Hi hi hi.

(Petrie) It nice to meet you.

(Lincoln) Here they are Clyde. Cera the Three-horn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, and Spike the Spike-tail who can't talk but he does say hello.

(Clyde) They seem very nice.

But Ali was scared a little.

(Clyde) You ok Ali?

(Ali) I... I'm afraid.

(Ducky) Of us? Are we scary?

(Petrie) Oh yes. Petrie very scary.

Petrie inhaled air as his body and neck got round. Clyde poked him on the bully witch got him to exhale and turn his body back to normal.

(Clyde) Well. Almost.

(Cera) Well, it just so happens that Three-horns can be very scary!

Cera growled at Ail witch scared even more. Much to Lincoln's feelings.

(Lincoln) Cera. You're not helping.

(Cera) Sorry.

(Lincoln) Forgive her guys. She's just wanting to be like her dad.

(Clyde) Well i'm not afraid of Three-horns.

(Ali) I am.

(Lola) It's ok.

(Ali) Thanks.

(Lincoln) Come on. We'll show you around.

And so they showed Ali and Clyde the rest of The Great Valley.

(Lincoln) So Clyde, you were in The Land of Mists right? What did it look like before it changed?

(Clyde) Well, it was a lot like The Great Valley. Peaceful, lots of plant life, and the herd knew every place there. Now it's just a sogy land full of fog and gators and bad birds and carnivore water dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) Whoa. And do you like the fish here?

(Clyde) I do. When I started eating fish in front of the herd, most of them freaked out. Some of them said that I was a Sharp-tooth. And most of them tried to kick me out. But Ali's father and the Old One aloud me to stay with them. Ali's father was like an uncle to me. At least until Sharptooth killed him.

(Lincoln) I think Littlefoot will understand about Ali's father. Sharptooth did the same thing to his mother.

As 3 hours went by they all got tiered and the sun was setting.

(Ducky) I am tiered. I am. I am.

(Petrie) Petrie tiered to.

Spike groned on his way of saying he's tiered.

(Cera) We better head home now.

(Littlefoot) See you in the morning.

With that, the gang went back to their nesting places with Ali and Clyde going with Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot.


	4. Chapter 4: The Circle of Life

**Chapter 4: The circle of Life**

As the 5 got to Littlefoot's nesting place they saw that the migreatting Long-necks were there and they were all talking about something that wasn't good. The 5 children got to Grandma Longneck and saw Grandpa Longneck laying down.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. What's wrong?

(Grandma Longneck) Your grandfather is very ill Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Ill? Well he'll get better. Won't he?

(Grandma Longneck) I don't know Littlefoot. Some dinosaurs do. And some dinosaurs don't.

The Old One looked at Grandpa Longneck and examened the illness.

(Old One) I've seen this illness before. No dinosaur has recovered from this.

(Littlefoot) What? But Old One. There has to be a cure for him.

(Old One) The only thing that can cure him is if he eats the petles of the Night Flower.

The migreatting Longnecks all knows about the Night Flower. But knew not where it is.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. We have to find the Night Flower.

(Grandma Longneck) Where can I find the Night Flower Old One?

(Old One) In the land we came from. The Land of Mists.

(Grandma Longneck) Cuziens. Who will take me to the Night Flower?

All the migreatting Long-necks refused to go back to The Land of Mists.

(Old One) The land has changed to much. Long-necks are not welcome there anymore.

(Lincoln) But what about Grandpa Longneck?

(Old One) It's too dangerous. I'm sorry Lincoln. But there's nothing we can do.

The herd then left the nesting place as Ail and Clyde stude where they are until Ali's mother came.

(Ali's mother) Come on Ali. You too Clyde.

(Ali) But Mother. Isn't there anything we can do?

(Ali's mother) Sorry Ali. But there isn't anything we can do to help.

As Ali and Clyde left, Littlefoot looked at his grandfather.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. I want you to make a promise.

(Littlefoot) But Grandpa. I'm gonna take care of you.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. You are still very young and Grandma isn't as strong as she was before. If our land does change, I won't be here to portect you.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. You're going to get better. Honest.

(Grandpa Longneck) Our cozens are very strong Littlefoot. And the Old One is very wise.

(Littlefoot) Well I don't think she's that smart.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot, Promise me that you and Grandma will go with them, when the time comes.

(Littlefoot) I promise.

But Littlefoot still didn't want to leave The Great Valley. He already Lost his mother. He didn't want to lose his grandfather too.

(Littlefoot) Grandma we have to do something.

(Grandma Longneck) You can help me by getting some rest.

(Lincoln) We can't just sit here. We have to find that Night Flower.

(Lola) We can find it in time.

(Littlefoot) We can cure Grandpa.

(Grandma Longneck) Children. We must learn to accept what The Great Circle of Life gives us.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) No!

(Grandma Longneck) Please try to understand. There's nothing we can do. But the Circle of Life can give many good things too.

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola walked with Grandma Longneck to Littlefoot's sleeping hole, Grandma Longneck started to sing a lullaby that came into her head.

The Circle of Life.

It's simple, yet profound.

A quite straightforward line.

That goes around and round and round.

It starts at the beginning.

And it will never end.

And that to me must surely be Life's secret my friend.

For the Circle of Life continues every day.

None of us can stop it from going on it way.

With each new generation.

One more circle is complete.

On and on and on it goes.

Repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating.

It nurtures the young.

Until they're fully grown.

And soon life's magic circle Brings them children of their own.

The family of nature.

Each husband and wife.

Enhances the circle.

The everwidering circle.

The wonderful Circle of Life.

As Grandma's lullaby came to a end, she saw that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola have fallen asleep.

(Grandma Longneck) Good night my little one. Good night to you to Lincoln and Lola.

Grandma Longneck then went to get some sleep as well. When it was quiet enough, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got up.

(Lola) Maybe there's still time. We can find the Night Flower.

(Lincoln) We can cure Grandpa Longneck. Ali and Clyde must know the way to The Land of Mists.

(Littlefoot) Let's go find them.

And so they did.

* * *

After they found the migreatting Long-necks. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola found Ali and Clyde and quietly walked to them.

(Littlefoot) Ali. Clyde.

(Clyde) Littlefoot?

(Littlefoot) Sshh. quiet.

(Ali) :Whispering: What is it?

(Lincoln) We're going to find the Night Flower.

(Ali and Clyde) WHAT?

(Lola) Sshh. Yes we are.

(Clyde) You can't. It's too dangerous.

(Lincoln) Dangerous or not, we're going.

(Clyde) You can't do this.

(Ali) We can Clyde.

(Clyde) I can't put any of you in danger. If anything happens to any of you, I'll never forgive myself.

(Lincoln) Nothing will happen. If we work together, we can find the Night Flower and make it back in time.

(Clyde) Well Alright. We can go.

(Littlefoot) After we get the others.

(Clyde) No. We can't take the others. If we do they'll slow us down.

(Lincoln) Well, okay.

(Clyde) We have to go now or the grown-ups will try to stop us.

And so they did.


	5. Chapter 5: The cave

**Chapter 5: The cave**

The next morning, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike went to Tall Peak where the wooden club-house (that was billed 1 weak ago) was at.

(Cera) So. Anyone knows where Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola are?

(Petrie) Me no know.

(Ducky) Maybe they are showing Ali and Clyde some more of The Great Valley.

(Cera) Maybe. As long as they're alright.

(?) Littlefoot? Lincoln? Lola?

(Ducky) That is Littlefoot's grandma. Something is not right. Oh, no.

Grandma Longneck came to the top of the mountain and looked inside the the club-house.

(Cera) Grandma Longneck. Where's Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola?

(Grandma Longneck) I can't find them anywhere. They must have gone to look for the Night Flower. Oh my brave Littlefoot and his brave friends.

* * *

As Ali and Clyde led Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola through a rocky point, They knew that the cave to The Land of Mists was close.

(Lincoln) So Clyde. Are you sure this is the way to The Land of Mists?

(Clyde) I'm not sure Lincoln. The herd moved all over the place that we might have lost track of where it is.

(Ali) I think we're going the right way.

Just then they found themselves on a ledge and saw a water and 2 rainbows.

(Lincoln) Whoa!

(Littlefoot) Wow!

(Lola) It's beultifel.

(Clyde) If only Lori was here. Wait. I remember now. Ali and I been here before.

(Ali) We are going the right way after all. The Land of Mists is on the other side of that cave over there.

So they went to the cave. As they got in it was too dark to see.

(Littlefoot) It sure is dark in here.

(Clyde) Lincoln. Did you know that you can blow on the Time Stone to make it work like a flash light?

(Lincoln) You can do that?

(Clyde) Yes we can. Watch.

Clyde held his Time Stone to his mouth and blew on it to make a light shine from it. Lincoln then did they same thing.

(Lincoln) I'm gonna need to remember this.

As they went on they came to a pond. Until they stopped at in front of where the water got dark.

(Ali) Deep water. My mom had to carry me and Clyde over it.

(Lincoln) Is there another way out?

(Clyde) We don't know.

(Lola) We'll just have to go exploring to find a way to the other side then.

And so they did. Unknown to them that an alligator and a sharp-tooth bird were watching them.

As they kept going, they saw a light at the end of the cave.

(Littlefoot) Hay. I think we found the exit.

So they ran to the light. But when they got to it, they saw that they were on a ledge that goes to a pit of who knows how deep.

(Lola) Maybe we should try somewhere else. (echoing) Somewhere else. Somewhere else. Somewhere else. Somewhere else.

(Littlefoot) Hay. A talk back.

(Lincoln) You mean echo silly. Hello! (echoing) Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

(Littlefoot) Alright. Let's not get too carried away. We still have to find a way to The Land of Mists.

So they turned around and looked for another way out. But then the ground started to shake.

(Clyde) Earthquake.

The earthquake made rocks fall from the sealing. Everyone tried to escape from the cave-in. Running past big rocks and sealing spikes. Ali and Clyde made it to the other side but saw that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola didn't make it in time.

(Ali) Littlefoot! Littlefoot?

(Clyde) Lincoln? Lola?

Ali and Clyde tried to move the rocks but they were too heavy to push.

(Ali) We can't move them by our selves. We need help.

(Clyde) Don't worry guys. We'll be right back with help.

And so Ali and Clyde ran back to The Great Valley to get help.

* * *

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got up, they saw that Ali and Clyde got seporated from them.

(Lincoln) Ali? Clyde?

They looked at the fallen rocks.

(Lola) Can you hear us?

No reponce. So they tried to move the rocks out of the way but they were too heavy.

(Littlefoot) We can't move them by ourselves.

(Lincoln) Maybe we can find help around here.

So the 3 went on to find help. As they went on, they came into some light.

(Lola) Well, at least it's not so dark anymore.

But then, they heard footsteps.

(Lincoln) Uh oh. Sounds like someone else is in the cave.

Lola looked around to see what it was. But nothing was there. So the 3 just kept on going. But Just then, something pumped into the 3 children. The 3 looked under their guts to see what it was. It was a big turtle making a screeching sound witch scared the kids. The 3 ran until they tripped on some rocks.

(Turtle) WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY CAVE?!

Lincoln was about to answer. But before he could, he looked at the turtles open mouth and saw that he was toothless.

(Lincoln) Hay. You don't have any teeth.

The turtle calmed down when he heard Lincoln's comment.

(Turtle) Yeah. I know. I couldn't scare anyone in my life depending on it. But you can't blame a guy for trying. This cave's a dangerous place you know?

(Lincoln) We know.

(Turtle) The name's Archie. What might you be?

(Littlefoot) I'm Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my sister Lola.

(Archie) Say. Are friends with a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, and a Spike-tail?

(Lola) Yes we are.

(Archie) Then that means you're 3 of the 7 that defeated Sharptooth. I heard about you guys from other dinosaurs that came here but I've never thought I'd see you in real life.

(Lincoln) It's nice to meet you to.

(Archie) So what brings you here all alone?

(Lola) We're not really that alone. We were here with are friends until this big earthquake started and made rocks block the path we came from.

The 3 took Archie to the spot where the path was blocked off.

(Lincoln) This is where it happened.

(Archie) Whoa. That was some cave-in. You're lucky you kids weren't hurt. Let's hope your friends were as lucky as you 3 were.

(Littlefoot) We hope. You think you can help us move some of these rocks out of the way?

(Archie) Sure. I might be able to push a rock or 2 out of the way. Where there's a will, there's a way.

So they started pushing the rocks with all the stangh they have. Though Archie was a little weak do to his age.

(Archie) Or a pulled musle.


	6. Chapter 6: Who needs you

**Chapter 6: Who needs you**

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike went with Grandma Longneck to the nesting place to see that Grandpa Longneck was ill. Grandma Longneck told them what happened.

(Grandma Longneck) And then when I woke up, they were gone. That's why I know they've gone to The Land of Mists. To find the Night Flower.

(Cera) Or maybe they're really just playing with Ali and Clyde. They'd never go on adventures without us.

(Grandma Longneck) Littlefoot wouldn't go play Cera. Not with his grandpa very sick. Besides, Ali and Clyde are missing too.

(Ducky) We will go and find them. We will. We will

(Grandma Longneck) No Ducky. You mustn't. It's too dangerous. I can't risk you young ones too. Promise me that you won't go to The Land of Mists

(Cera) We promise.

(Petrie) Petrie promises.

(Ducky) We promise.

(Cera) Besides. We don't know where it is anyway.

(Grandma Longneck) Good

So the children left and went to some tall grass.

(Cera) Maybe we should go find them.

(Petrie) But you heard Grandma Longneck. Land of Mists dangerous.

(Cera) Dangerous or not we should find them.

Spike didn't feel conferbel with this ether and shoke his head no.

(Cera) Well why didn't they ask us to come?

(Ducky) Maybe they didn't want to risk our lives to help them.

(Cera) Then I changed my mind. Maybe I don't want to go after them after all.

(Ducky) Cera. You and Lola are best friends and you always will be.

(Cera) Well, you're right. Forget I said that But who knows where that dumb old Land of Mists is anyway?

(?) Cera. Ducky. Petrie. Spike.

(Cera) Clyde? Is that you?

Clyde came out of the tall grass with a panic look on his face.

(Clyde) I'm glad I found you.

(Petrie) Where Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola?

(Clyde) We were in this cave and there was a big earthquake and the cave fell down and trapped them inside.

That got Ducky, Petrie, and Spike in a shock state. But not Cera.

(Clyde) We need your help to free them.

(Cera) I don't think so. You probely just made that story up.

(Clyde) I did not. Just come on and I'll show you.

(Cera) Fine!

So they followed Clyde to where Ali was and they ran back to the cave.

* * *

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Archie kept pushing the rocks, the gator was watching from a nearby mini cavern. The bird then came over and landed on the gator witch scared it.

(Bird) Relaxe Dil. It's me, Ichy.

(Dil) Ichy. You know I can't see very good. Why do you sneak up like that?

(Ichy) Eh, call it a mean streak.

(Dil) Well, did you find something to eat?

(Ichy) No. Not a thing to eat sense those baby Long-necks and humans.

(Dil) Ichy i'm hungry.

(Ichy) You're hungry? What about me? I do all the real work around here.

(Dil) You? I get all the food!

(Ichy) Well you can't get it without me! I'm the eyes!

(Dil) Well I'm the teeth!

(Ichy) Ah who needs you?!

(Dil) And who needs you?!

That got Dil and Ichy to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Ichy) I need you like a hole in the head.

(Dil) And I need you like a bug in the bed.

(Ichy) You constantly bite the claw that feeds you.

(Both) Who needs you? Not me.

(Dil) I need you like a pane in the gut.

(Ichy) Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt. You truly disgrace the race that breeds you.

(Both) Who needs you? Not me.

(Dil) Who needs you? You creepy crally creatcher. You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin.

(Ichy) And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature. You're thickskinned and bore, dragging' your belly around the floor.

(Dil) Oh I need you like a rock on my toes.

(Ichy) And I need you like a sock on the nose. I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior.

(Dil) Don't try being nice cause that won't save you.

(Both) I'm better off without you I can see. So who needs you? Not me.

(Ichy) I need you like a cold in July.

(Dil) And I need you like a punch in the eye.

(Ichy) Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you.

(Both) Who needs you? Not me.

(Dil) I need you like i need a disease.

(Ichy) Oh! And I need you like the sun needs to freeze. For quickness of mind, a rock out speeds you.

(Both) Who needs you? Not me.

(Dil) Who needs you, you crosseyed crazy critter? You twitter and squawk and you're knockkeed when you walk.

(Ichy) And who needs you, you flatfoot, forefoot quiter? You're bitter and you're mad cause you're as ugly as your dad.

(Dil) Oh I need you like I need some more teeth.

(Ichy) I lift a rock and find you underneath. I'm deeply upset by your demeanor.

(Dil) I know that i'm mean, but you're getting meaner.

(Both) No more unlikely pair could ever be.

(Ichy) The world is incompatibility

(Dil) Not only that, we don't get on, you see.

(Both) So who needs you? Except the race that breeds you, Who needs you?

(Ichy) Not me

(Dil) Not me

(Ichy) Not me

(Dil) Not me

(Both) Not me

As the song ended, they saw Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Archie still trying to push the rocks.

(Ichy) Look Dil. It's one of the baby Long-necks and 2 of the humans. Something tells me that dinner is served.

Dil and Ichy began to get close to Archie and the children.

* * *

Ali and Clyde led Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike to the cave. As the got to the water fall, it amazed Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

(Cera) I've never seen anything this bultifel before.

(Ali) Come on. They're in that cave over there.

So they went to the cave and got in. They then saw the cave-in.

(Cera) So They're on the other side of this fallen rock wall?

(Ali) I hope they're ok.


	7. Chapter 7: Cave chase

**Chapter 7: Cave chase**

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Archie managed to move some rocks out of the way, they started to get tiered from all that pushing.

(Littlefoot) This isn't going to be easy.

(Archie) Don't worry kid. We'll make it.

But then they heard a roar and Archie saw Dil and Ichy coming their way.

(Archie) I take it back. Worry.

(Ichy) I see them Dil. Up ahead until dinner.

(Lincoln) RUN!

(Archie) Hide!

Archie hid in his shell as Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola ran for their lives. Lincoln then took out his bow and grabbed a arrow from his quiver. He then fired the arrow at Dil's side and it was a direct hit because she still can't see very well.

(Dil) Ichy what did you do that for?

(Ichy) It wasn't me, one of the humans just lanched a stick onto you!

Archie got out of hiding and saw the children in danger.

(Archie) I can't leave those kids out there alone.

So he got up and ran to them.

* * *

As Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Clyde managed to get most of the rocks out of the way, they heard a roer on the other side as well as more rocks falling.

(Ali) Sounds like another earthquake.

(Petrie) And it mad.

(Ducky) Very, very, mad.

* * *

(Archie) Children.

(Lincoln) Archie. We have to hide.

(Archie) Hop on.

The 3 hopped onto Archie's shell and he moved out of the way in time before Dil bit him. Archie then took the 3 to a craves.

(Archie) In here kids.

(Lola) But what about you?

(Archie) Don't worry. Now you see me.

Archie then ducked into a pond with only his shell out.

(Archie) Now you don't.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola ran into the craves to hide from the gator and Sharp-beak. Ichy saw what they did and flew to the craves.

(Dil) Where did they go Ichy?

(Ichy) They're over here Dil. In that craves.

Dil saw the craves and tried to get her mouth in. But it was too small for her. So she used her tail to smash it.

(Ichy) Yeah. That's using your tail. Whoa.

Ichy moved out of the way many times before Dil's tail hit him.

(Ichy) Youch. Whoa. Watch it.

All of that had made the ground quake And the sealing spikes were starting to fall.

(Ichy) Whoa. Look out!

But Dil was too focesed on the 3 and payed no attention to Ichy. One of the sealing spikes almost landed on him but he moved out of the way in time. He then looked up and saw that there were no more of the sealing spikes.

(Ichy) Glad that's over.

But then, one of the fallen sealing spikes broke off and a big part of it landed on Ichy.

(Ichy) OW! I hate it when that happens.

* * *

(Petrie) What we do now? Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola in big trouble.

(Cera) Then just leave this to me.

Cera started charging at the rocks with full speed. Braking them as her horn smashed into them. The others started moving more of the rocks so Cera can go for the bigger ones.

At this rate, they should get to Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola before it's too late.

* * *

When Dil smashed the last of the craves open, She looked around for the kids. It was a little blurly for her eyes, but after getting a good look, she saw them.

(Dil) I see them Ichy.

(Ichy) Congraduatins. Now sick them and remember to leave me some.

But then Archie came in out of his hiding spot and defended the 3 kids.

(Archie) Stop you Belly-drager and Sharp-beak. The children are snacks. I'm a meal.

(Ichy) Oh yeah?! Well I call you the first course. Tenderize them Dil.

Dil swang her tail on Archie and knocked him out of the way as Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got out of the craves and ran to him. But then Dil then swang her tail on the children and made them fall flat on their bellies next to Archie. What made it worse is that all the arrows from Lincoln and Lola's quivers fell out of them and they couldn't get them because Dil and Ichy were in front of them.

(Ichy) It's over you kids and Shell-back. You're lunch now.

But then Cera busted through the Caved-in wall and rocks fell onto the gator and bird.

(Lola) Cera

(Cera) Hay guys. Sorry we're late.

Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Clyde then entered the area. Lincoln and Lola then got up and grabbed their arrows.

(Clyde) Lincoln. Are you ok?

(Lincoln) Yeah. We're fine. All thanks to you and everyone else.

Archie then got up and saw that the rest of the gang has come.

(Archie) It's really you. The defeaters of Sharptooth.

(Ducky and Petrie) Who's that Shell-back?

(Lincoln) We'll tell after we get away from those bad guys Cera knocked out before they wake up.

* * *

So they led the others to the place where Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola met Archie and told them everything that happened.

(Littlefoot) And then, Dil and Ichy were about to have all 4 of us for lunch. But You guys came to the rescue.

(Cera) At least you guys are safe. But why didn't ask us to come with you in the first place.

(Ail) Cera. They wanted to ask you to come.

(Clyde) But we stopped them. We told them that if you came with us, you'd slow us down.

(Cera) Really? Now I see why you couldn't ask us to help you find the Night Flower.

(Archie) The Night Flower? What's this about the Night Flower?

(Littlefoot) My grandfather is sick. That's why we were in the cave in the first place. We're going to The Land of Mists, to find the Night Flower and cure him.

(Archie) Well why didn't you say so in the first place. Lucky for you, I know a shortcut. Follow me.

And so they did. After a one minute walk they got to a opening that leads out of the cave.

(Lola) Finally. I was starting to think we'd never get out of this cave.

(Lincoln) Archie. I want to thank you for your help.

(Archie) I want you to take care kids. Even though you're legends, it's not safe for you to travel without a grown-up at you age. But together, you're all strong. So do me a favor and stick together.

(Lincoln) We well.

(Archie) And now i'm going to make my way to The Great Valley. I hope to see you there.

(Lincoln) You will Archie. See you soon.

(Archie) Good-bye and do be careful in there.

As Archie left, the gang stepped out of the cave.

(Ail) Guys. Come look at this.

Everyone all looked at the landscape down below. It was a green land that was almost covered in mist.

(Ducky) Pretty.

(Lincoln) Is this it Clyde?

(Clyde) Yes it is Lincoln. The Land of Mists.

* * *

As Dil and Ichy got up and started looking for the gang, Ichy then knew where they went.

(Ichy) Come on Dil. They're in The Land of Mists.

(Dil) No way i'm going back in there. I could end up bumping into something.

(Ichy) That's enough leatherhead. Do you want some food or not?

(?) Maybe I can help you.

(Dil) Who's there?

Dil and Ichy looked for the one who talked to them. Ichy then saw Red-Claw coming their way. Dil and Ichy can understand what Red-Claw can say because they're part Sharp-tooth.

(Ichy) Red-Claw. Is that you?

(Red-Claw) It's me alright. Still got that Belly-dragger with you I see.

(Dil) Who is that?

(Ichy) This is my old friend Red-Claw. This Sharp-tooth is the stongest out of all.

(Dil) Come on. You know that Sharptooth could find out about him. He's stonger then anyone else.

(Ichy) Sharptooth is dead leatherhead. I just now notest that the kids we were chasing were 3 of his killers.

(Dil) No was able to kill Sharptooth.

(Red-Claw) Except of the kids you were chasing. It's no trick. Everyone knows this. If a biter gets them, then that biter will be the next Walking Terror.

(Dil) Really?

(Ichy) Of course it is leatherhead. Now Red-Claw, where in The Land of Mists do you think those kids went.

(Red-Claw) I already have Screech and Thud on that job. They'll find them and bring them to us.

(Ichy) Good. Now let's get going.

And with that, the 3 went to the Land of Mists.


	8. Chapter 8: Tickles

**Chapter 8: Tickles**

(Clyde) Everyone stick together. If you get lost in the mist, You'll stay lost.

As the gang kept going, Cera felt a gego touch her paw and screamed as she ran to a ledge.

(Littlefoot) Cera?

(Cera) Something slimy touched me.

The mist then covered the ledge and Cera witch made it hard for the gang to see her.

(All) CERA!

(Cera) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Lincoln) Come on. We gotta find her.

The gang looked for Cera. But the mist was making it too hard to see where she is.

Before anyone could see Cera, Lola heard something. It was a stomping sound and it was getting louder. She looked back and saw a stampede of Struthiomimus'es coming their way.

(Lola) LOOK OUT!

The gang moved out of the way as the herd of Struthiomimus'es ran by.

(Ducky) They look like Strut and Ozzy's kind.

(Lincoln) That's because they are Strut and Ozzy's kind.

(Clyde) Strut and Ozzy?

(Lincoln) A pere of Egg-eaters we delt with ones before. They tried to steal eggs in The Great Valley. And the 7 of us kept getting in their way.

(Clyde) Oh.

However, the gang didn't know that Screech and Thud were following them.

(Screech) Did you here that? They delt with the same egg-eaters who ate almost all of Bowser and Dena's eggs.

(Thud) And those same egg-eaters might be the ones that got eaten by them. Bowser and Dena were dumb enough to spit out their bones.

(Screech) Their bones are still at the same place where they got eaten. Maybe this Night Flower the kids are looking for can bring them back and give them the power to talk to us.

(Thud) And then they can join Red-Claw's Walking Terror army. That's a great idea.

(Screech) Well what are we waiting for? Let's find that Flower.

And so the Fast-Biters began their search.

* * *

Rain clouds came and covered the sun and thunder came as it started to rain. And it was heavy then what the gang was used to.

(Lincoln) There's a tree we can hide under.

The gang ran under the tree and waited for the rain to stop.

(Ducky) I do not like it here. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

Just then they heard a screeching sound.

(Clyde) What was that?

(Petrie) I think it my teeth. Or knees.

Lincoln looked up to see what it was. It was a herd of Jurassic Mice. One of them fell from the top of the tree and landed on Lincoln's head and then onto his hands. The mouse screaked in fear and ran away as it looked at Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Hay. Come back. We won't hurt you.

The mouse stopped in its path and saw that Lincoln was right. They were harmless. As the rain stopped, Spike walked to the mouse. He tilted his head to the right as the mouse did the same acton on the opposite side. Spike then put his left paw in the air and then the mouse put his left foot up as well. Ducky then walked to the mouse as well and looked at it.

(Ducky) He is not dangerous. Oh no. He is harmless and cute.

The mouse walked over to Ducky and she gave him a hug.

(Ducky) He has tickley fuzzies all over him. I am going to call you Tickles. I am.

At that responce, Tickles looked at the gang and liked the name Ducky gave to him. They had to call him something anyway.

(Littlefoot) Tickles. Can you go to the top of the tree and look for a Three-horn?

Tickles ran up the tree and looked around for Cera.

(Petrie) Petrie look to.

Petrie flew to the top and helped Tickles find Cera. Tickles scweaked when he saw her.

(Petrie) We see her.

(Ali) Great job.

(Petrie) Follow us.

The gang followed Petrie and Tickles to where they saw Cera. She was still at the ledge she's standing on. The gang saw her and she was alright.

(Clyde) Cera, over here.

(Cera) Guys.

Suddenly, the ledge crumbuled and Cera fell into the river below.

(All) Cera.

(Cera) HEEEEELP!

(Lincoln) Hang on Cera. I'll throw you my rope.

Lincoln took out his rope and through it to Cera and she grabbed it. However, it slipped out of her mouth and she went under the water. But she grabbed the rope again and this time, she held on tightly.

(Lincoln) Alright everyone. Help me pull.

The others grabbed onto the rope and began pulling. Suddenly, a bird came and landed on the rope. It was Ichy.

(Ichy) Thanks for showing us that shortcut. To dinner.

Ichy bit the rope and it snapped in half. Cera began flowing down the river again. Dil was swimming strait over to her. But she ended up feeling a log.

(Dil) Got ya.

But as Dil bit the log, she spat it out.

(Ichy) You bumbling Belly-dragger. That wasn't food! That was a log!

(Dil) I thought it tasted funny.

And then, Dil felt something hit her head.

(Dil) Ow! You hit me!

(Ichy) I did not! Though that's not a bad idea.

But then, Ichy felt another rock hit him on his head.

(Icky) Ow. Why did you do that?!

(Dil) Do what?

And then more rocks came and started hitting both of their heads.

(Ichy) That! Oh wait. It's just those rotten little animals.

The gang was throwing rocks onto Dil and Ichy's heads. Tickles rolling rocks down the slope. Lincoln, Lola, and Clyde throwing rocks with their hands. Ducky and Petrie throwing smaller rocks. Littlefoot, Spike, and Ali using their tails to knock rocks down.

With the 2 carnivores distracted, Cera got onto a near by rock. Ali and Clyde saw her and ran to the ledge.

(Clyde) We're coming Cera.

(Ali) Hang on.

(Lincoln) Ali. Clyde. Don't. It's too steep.

But Ali and Clyde already slipped down the ledge and landed on a small peas of land next to the river.

(Ichy) Well what do you know? Desert. Head for shore Dil. My sweet tooth calls.

(Dil) But Ichy, you know the rooting. Dinner first. Then Desert.

(Ichy) What are you? My mother?

Clyde knew he had to do something. So he took out a arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his crossbow. He then amed it Dil and fired at her side. The arrow went past her but manged to cut her left side.

(Dil) ICHY!

(Ichy) It wasn't me Leatherhead. It was the black human.

Ichy charged at Ali and Clyde. But they ducked and Ichy hit his head on a branch and got stuck. Ali and Clyde then jumped onto Dil and rode on her until they got to Cera.

(Ali) Come on Cera.

Cera jumped onto Dil. However, she started jumping and the 3 almost fell off of her but managed to stay on until the got to the land and climbed the ledge. Dil then ended up hitting the branch. Witch aloud the 3 to climb back up to the others.

(Lincoln) Hurry up guys. Gators can't climb.

As Cera, Ali, and Clyde got back into the land, Ichy turned back to Dil.

(Ichy) You let them get away.

(Dil) Me? It was your fault.

(Ichy) Oh yeah?! Well you're the one with the big mouth!

(Dil) Oh I otta!

(Ichy) Nu nu nu nu! I can't hear you!

(Cera) Thanks guys.

(Clyde) No problem.

(Cera) Now let's get going. We have a flower to find.

* * *

As Screech and Thud looked for the Night Flower, they saw that the sun was setting.

(Screech) It's getting late. We better get back to Red-Claw and tell him our plane.

(Thud) I don't think we have to find him. Here he comes now.

(Red-Claw) What is it?

(Screech) We're going to use golden flowers to bring back 2 dead egg-eaters.

(Red-Claw) The same ones that almost ate all of Bowser and Dena's eggs?

(Thud) Yes.

(Red-Claw) Hmm. Perfect. They can join my army and help us get those kids.

With that, Red-Claw begane looking for the Night Flower.


	9. Chapter 9: It takes all sorts

**Chapter 9: It takes all sorts**

With Cera back, the gang got back to finding the Night Flower. Tickles helped to.

(Ali) Guys. I wanted to thank you for being my friends. Dering all our travles, Clyde and I didn't get to know anyone but other Long-necks. Now I've learned that it's ok to have all kinds of friends in different shapes and sizes too.

(Lincoln) That's what friends are like. Their different's.

That got the gang to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Ali) It takes all sorts to make a world.

(Clyde) Short and tall sorts. Large and small sorts.

(Ali & Clyde) To fell this pretty planet with Love and Laughter to make it great to live in tomorrow and the day after.

(Littlefoot) It takes all types without a doubt.

(Lincoln) Dumb and wise types. Every size types.

(Littlefoot & Lincoln) To do all the things The need to be done.

(All) To make our life fun. Find the place in the sun.

(Ali) And the brightest, the rightest way

(Clyde) According to reports is simply to take all sorts.

(Cera) It takes all sorts to make our day.

(Petrie) Smart and slow sorts.

(Ducky) High and low sorts.

(All) To make the world we live in a place worth being. To try and make our future. A future really worth seeing. We need all types to make our way.

(Littlefoot & Lincoln) Tried and true types

(Cera & Lola) Me and you types

(All) To create a world that's truly worthwhile. That know how to smile. How to do things in style.

(Ali & Clyde) So the surest and securest way Witch everyone supports is simply to

(All) Take all sorts.

As the song ended, Lincoln saw that the sun was setting. Witch means it might start to get a little more easy to find the Night Flower.

* * *

(Ichy) Are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna get me unstuck?

(Dil) How about you get yourself unstuck?

(Ichy) And ruin my feathers? Listen Leatherhead. We gotta find those kids. And you can't do it without me!

(Dil) Okay!

Dil then started to ame her mouth at the tree.

(Ichy) Dil. Dil. Remember all the good times we had together? Please don't eat me.

But Dil bit the bottom part of the tree closest to Ichy.

(Ichy) Not so close next time Leatherhead.

Dil then bit the top part also closest to Ichy and he fell down with the last of the tree stuck on his neck.

(Ichy) Now look what you've done. How are you gonna fix this?

Dil was now about to bite off the last of the log.

(Ichy) Dil. It's alright. I got it. NO!

Dil then bit the log off of Ichy witch made his feathers all messed up. He didn't want to have them ruined but they ended up getting ruined anyway.

The two got back on the land and went back to finding the gang. As 3 hours passed by, The moon was out and Dil was getting tiered.

(Dil) Ichy we've been looking for those kids for hours and i'm tired. How about resting the eyes?

(Ichy) Ok. You keep on going wile I take a snooze.

(Dil) What?!

(Ichy) Hey! Who is the eyes around here?

(Dil) Ichy you know I can't see!

(Ichy) Yeah. Well if you keep going you'll bump into something sooner or later. Good night.

With that, Ichy went to sleep as Dil kept walking and bumping into things.

(Dil) One of these days Ichy, Gahg, One of these, oof, ONE OF THESE, ow, aw forget it. Ahug.

* * *

As Screech and Thud went back to The Great Wall to find Strut and Ozzy's bones by Red Claw's orders, they were in luck. The bones weren't far away from the wall of boulders.

(Screech) There they are. Quick. Let's get them.

The 2 fast biters grabbed the bones and they weren't broken.

(Thud) Yes. We did it. Now let's get back to The Land of Mists and give Red Claw the bones.

(Screech) I can't wait to see the Night Flower bring them back.

With that, they went back to The Land of Mists.

* * *

The gang was starting to get tired from all that walking and sense it's getting late.

(Cera) When are we gonna get there? My feet hurt. And I'm tired and hungry.

(Lincoln) It's getting late anyway. And we still haven't found the Night Flower.

(Littlefoot) Ali. Are you sure the Night Flower is this way?

(Ali) I don't know. Clyde and I never really seen the flowers in real life.

(Littlefoot) You haven't?

(Ali) But I do know that there's 3 kinds of Night Flowers.

(Lincoln) 3 of them? What are they Clyde?

(Clyde) Well the 1st one you already know about. The 2nd one is silver and it can bring dead dinosaurs back to life. The 3rd one is bronze and it give leaf-eating dinosaurs the power to understand what sharp-teeth can say. However, the herd forbid to use the silver and bronze ones and got rid of them. All of them.

But the gang didn't know that only 2 of both the bronze and silver Night Flowers were left as they grew form where the gang was standing. Red Claw was near by and heard what Clyde said.

Screech and Thud Came back from the wall with Strut and Ozzy's bones on their hands.

(Screech) Alright Red Claw. Here they are.

(Red Claw) Well done boys. Wile you were gone I heard that a silver and bronze Night Flower was there and it can bring the egg-eaters back and let understand what we say. They're over there. Ones they're fully grown, put one of each color into the egg-eaters mouths and let them do their magic.

(Screech and Thud) Yes Sir.


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the egg-eaters

**Chapter 10: Return of the egg-eaters**

As the gang went to sleep, the plants were starting to move. When the full moon came out, the plants Then bloomed golden flowers all over the place. The flowers were so bright it got Spike to wake up and look at them. He then knew what they are and liked Ducky to wake her up.

(Ducky) I do not need a bath Mama.

Spike then pushed Ducky to her feet and she woke up and looked at the flower.

(Ducky) How pretty. A golden flower.

She then started to go back to sleep until she then remembered something.

(Ducky) Golden Flower. Spike, it is the Night Flower.

Spike then went to the others and started liking Cera witch got her up but made her mad.

(Cera) Stop it Spike.

But before she could say anything else, she saw the flowers.

(Cera) Guys wake up. We found the Night Flower.

The others woke up and saw that Cera was right.

(Petrie) It them.

(Lola) Pretty.

(Lincoln) C'mon. Let's grab some and tale them back to The Great Valley.

However, they didn't see the 2 of the last bronze and silver Night Flowers. Red Claw got up and saw that the flowers are now full grown.

(Red Claw) Screech, Thud. Wake up. The Flowers are fully grown.

Screech and Thud woke up and saw the flowers.

(Screech) Perfect. C'mon Thud. It's time to bring the egg-eaters back.

Both fast-biters grabbed the flowers. They both had a silver one on their right hands and a bronze one on their left hands. They then putted the flowers into the egg-eaters mouths.

(Thud) And now we wait.

The flowers did their magic and the bones shined in a light. As the light was gone, Strut and Ozzy's skin have come back. They then opened their eyes and saw that they were alive.

(Strut) Ozzy. We're alive.

(Ozzy) OF CORESE WE'RE ALIVE BARK-BRATH!

(Red Claw) Yes you are.

As Strut and Ozzy looked at Red Claw, they heard him talk.

(Ozzy) What's going on here? Sharp-teeth can't talk.

(Red Claw) But you can hear Sharp-teeth talk because of what I did to bring you back to life.

The 2 egg-eaters looked at each other. They didn't know what Red Claw was saying.

(Red Claw) My name is Red Claw and these are my fast-biters Screech and Thud. I would like you 2 to join my army.

(Ozzy) And why should we?

(Red Claw) In return I can get you all the eggs you can eat.

(Strut) Aw. Last time we tried to have eggs

But before Strut could finish, Ozzy bonked his head.

(Red Claw) Yes. We have a comen enemy. The kids that defeated Sharptooth.

(Ozzy) Those kids. They will pay for what they did to us.

(Red Claw) Yes. And they're close by. I have a plane to get them.

* * *

As the gang grabbed as mutch as they can. They putted the flowers on Spike.

(Littlefoot) Now let's get back to The Great Valley and give Grandpa the flowers.

But then Dil and Ichy came in out of nowhere.

(Ichy) Not so fast. The only place you're going is the inside of our stunecks.

The gang ran away from the biters and hide behind a bolder.

(Dil) Where did they go Ichy?

(Ichy) They're hiding. And I bet it's behind that bolder.

(Dil) What bolder?

(Ichy) Never mind.

Ichy flew to the bolder and saw that he was right. He grabbed Petrie before he could get away.

(Lincoln) PETRIE!

(Ichy) I got him Dil.

Dil tried to bite Petrie but Ichy flew out of the way.

(Dil) What did you do that for?

(Ichy) He's small enough for me to eat leatherhead.

(Ducky) We got to do something.

Tickles scweeked and made battle moves as he was saying a plane that got into him. He then ran to Ichy and Dil.

(Ichy) He's mine and that's final.

Tickles then grabbed Dil's tail and brote it to Ichy's mouth and Ichy bit the tail before his mouth was too close to Petrie. Dil yelled in pane as Petrie got away from biters.

(Ichy) Dil I didn't mean it.

(Petrie) That too close.

Just then the gang got pushed by something and it was keeping them on the ground. Lincoln turned his head and saw that it was Strut and Ozzy.

(Lincoln) What? How? You're supposed to be dead.

(Lola) What is it?

(Lincoln) It's Strut and Ozzy. They're alive.

The gang all looked at the egg-eaters and saw that Lincoln was right.

(Ozzy) Long time no see kiddies. Did you miss us?

(Cera) This can't be happening.

(Strut) Our came back was all thanks to Red Claw.

(All) Red Claw?

Red Claw then came out from his hiding spot.

(Red Claw) Suprize.

(Ali) Clyde, what's he saying?

(Lincoln) Hold on.

Lincoln managed to grab his Time Stone and used it to make a light shine on his herd.

(Clyde) What did you do?

(Lincoln) Just grab you Time Stone and focus really hard to make a light shine on Ali so she can understand what Red Claw is saying.

Clyde then did so and a light shined on Ali.

(Red Claw) Did you really think all the bronze and silver Night Flowers were gone? Only 2 of both of them remained growing. And I used them to bring these egg-eaters back to life.

Ali and Clyde got in a shockstate. They thought all the bronze and silver Night Flowers were gone.

Cera then got back into reality and managed to got the egg-eaters to fall off the gang. Lincoln then got on Littlefoot's back as Lola got on Cera's and Clyde got on Ali's. They then started running away.

(Red Claw) After them.

Dil and Ichy heard Red Claw and saw the gang running away.

(Ichy) Red Claw. Wait for us.

The gang ran across a log bridge. A flower fell off Spike and Ducky saw it and ran after it.

(Ducky) Come back flower. We must stick together.

As Ducky grabbed the flower, Ichy came and grabbed her.

(Ichy) You're coming with me.

The gang stopped as they saw what was going on.

(All) Ducky.

Petrie flew to Ichy and grabbed Ducky's feet.

(Petrie) Me save you Ducky.

(Ichy) Let go you leatherwing.

The 2 flyers pulled to whoever gets Ducky. They both lost their grip and Ducky fell into the water below.

(Petrie) No. Ducky.

Ducky came out of the water but she was unconsec.

(All) Ducky!

Dil came out of the water with Ducky on her face.

(Ichy) You got her Dil.

(Dil) I do? Then she's mine.

Dil through Ducky into the air and she started to fall into Dil's mouth.

(All) DUCKY!

(?) Duck.

(Lola) Who said

But before Lola could finish, she then saw Spike open his mouth.

(Spike) Duck. Duck. DUCKY!

Everyone gasped. Spike just said a word.

(?) Duck.

(Lincoln) Who is it now?

Lincoln looked at Tickles.

(Tickles) Duck. Duck. DUCKY!

Everyone gasped again. Tickles talked too.

(Tickles) Ducky. Wake up.

Ducky woke up as she heard Tickles talk as she landed on a branch and it fell onto Dil and hitted her head a cople of times before it flang Ducky off of it and back onto the land as Red Claw and the egg-eaters came.

(Red Claw) Come back here you brats.

(Lincoln) Guys. We better go.

And so they did. They ran into tall grass and Red Claw couldn't find them anywhere.

(Red Claw) That got away. But we'll get them next time. Come on you egg-eaters. I think we still need to find you some eggs.

As Red Claw and the egg-eaters left, the gang came out of hiding. And now Dil and Ichy were alone and in fight.

(Dil) It's your fault they got away.

(Ichy) It's your fault leatherhead.

(Dil) Without me you'd starve.

(Ichy) I would not.

(Dil) You would too.

(Ichy) Would not.

(Dil) Would too.

(Ichy) Would not. Would not. Would not.

(Dil) Would too. Would too. Would too.

(Ichy) That's it. I had it with you. For now on

(Both) I'm going it alone.

Ichy was about to fly away until he saw what Dil was going to do next.

(Ichy) NO!

Dil swang her tail onto Ichy and it lanched him into the air and he landed stayt into the trees.

(Dil) That'll teach him.

Dil then turned around and them bumped into something.

(Dil) Huh? Who's there?

Dil looked up and saw that it was a Swimming Sharp-toothed Long-neck. The Swimming Sharp-toothed Long-neck was hungry and started to chase Dil as she swam away.

(Dil) I-I-ICHY!

* * *

(Lincoln) Are you alright Ducky?

(Ducky) I'm ok. Yep, yep, yep. But I thought I heard Spike and Tickles talk.

(Lola) They did Ducky. They talked. But where's Tickles?

Tickles then came back.

(Tickles) Guys. Guess what. I'm coming with you to The Great Valley.

(Cera) You are? But you have family here.

(Tickles) I don't have much of a family here. I think of you guys as my family.

(Littlefoot) You do?

(Lincoln) We're all a herd and herd means family.

(Littlefoot) Right. Well, we better go now.

With that, the gang went back to The Great Valley.


	11. Chapter 11: He's alright

**Chapter 11: He's alright**

As the sun started to rise, gang safely made it back to the valley.

(Cera) We're home. And it's still the same.

(Lincoln) C'mon. We better give Grandpa Longneck the flowers.

So the gang went to Littlefoot's nesting place. When they got there. They saw Grandma Longneck and Archie waiting for them.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. Archie.

(Grandma Longneck) Littlefoot.

(Archie) You made it back. I knew you would. And who might this little fella be?

(Tickles) I'm Tickles. I come from The Land of Mists.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. We got the Night Flower for Grandpa. And i'm sorry I worried you.

(Grandma Longneck) It's ok my little one. What's imporment is that you're safe.

Littlefoot and Lincoln then gave Grandpa Longneck as much of the flowers as he could eat.

(Grandma Longneck) That should do.

(Clyde) Let's plant the rest here in The Great Valley. That way if this happens in the future, we won't ever have to go back to The Land of Mists to get one ever again.

Lincoln and Clyde started planting the rest of the flowers in the valley. When they were done they went back to Littlefoot's nesting place. Grandpa Longneck then woke up.

(Littlefoot) Hello Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) Hello my Littlefoot. I'm feeling better now. Your flowers worked.

(Littlefoot) Does this mean Grandma and I won't be leaving The Great Valley after all?

(Grandpa Longneck) That's right.

Littlefoot then turned to the others.

(Littlefoot) He's alright. My grandpa's gonna be alright.

(Cera) Woohoo

(Lincoln & Lola) We did it.

(Ducky & Petrie) Hurray.

(Ali) Alright

(Clyde) Yes.

(Tickles) Hurray.

(Petrie) Me better head home now.

(Ducky) You are right Petrie. Our mamas and daddies must be worried about us.

So the rest of the gang went back to their nesting places. 1 hour later the migreatting Long-neck were getting ready to leave.

(Old One) Long-necks. The time has come for us to leave.

Ali and Clyde had just enough time to say good-bye to the gang.

(Ali) Good bye guys. Thanks for being my friends.

(Cera) Well we ever see both of you again?

(Clyde) Some day we will. And Lincoln, it's great to see you here in this world.

(Lincoln) You too Clyde. And sense all my sisters knows about this place and the Time Stone, Lola will tell them about you being here too.

(Clyde) That'll be great. Because we're

(Lincoln and Clyde) Clincoln Mc Cloud forever.

(Ducky) And Spike can talk now. He will tell you that he'll miss you. Right Spike?

Spike just ate tall grass.

(Lola) He can talk. When he wants to.

Just then Ali's mother came.

(Ali's mother) Come on Ali. You too Clyde.

(Clyde) See you when we get home Lincoln.

(Lincoln) You too Clyde. And do be careful out there. Red Claw is going to be a problem.

(Clyde) We will Lincoln. We will.

With that, the migreatting Long-necks left The Great Valley.

(Littlefoot) Say. Lincoln. I think now might be the time for you and Lola to head home.

(Lincoln) Good thinking.

(Lola) See you when we get back.

(Tickles) Good-bye.

Lincoln grabbed the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

A portal opened up. Lincoln and Lola went through it and they were home.


	12. Final Chapter: The big news

**Final Chapter: The big news**

As Lincoln and Lola got home, they grabbed clean closthes and took a shower together. When they were done they met with the other sisters in Lori and Leni's room.

(Lori) You're back. How did it go?

(Lincoln) It was epeck. And you're not going to beleave this. Clyde was there.

(All sisters except Lola) What?

(Lola) It's true. We saw him with a herd of migreatting Long-necks.

(Lynn Jr.) Really?

Lincoln and Lola told them the story. About how Grandpa Longneck got sick and how they went to a dangerous land to find the cure and everything else that happened.

(Lori) So the egg-eaters from the past are alive again?

(Luna) Sounds like Red Claw is going to be a problem.

(Lincoln) He is going to be a problem.

(Lola) As long as we're not in The Mysterious Beyond.

(Lori) Yeah but still.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. He can't get into The Great Valley.

(Lola) Not with the mountain walls in the way.

(Lynn Jr.) At least you saved Grandpa Longneck's life.

(Lincoln) Yeah. At least we did.

(Rita) Kids. Our bosses are here.

(Lori) Come on. We have more stuff to go through with right now.

And so after the kids introdused themselves to Lynn Sr. and Rita's bosses, Lincoln called Pop Pop and told him about what happened. And yes. The gang will see Ali and Clyde together again one day. But that's the story for another time

 **The End**

* * *

 **So Red Claw is going to be a problem. And thanks to him, Strut and Ozzy are back. What is Red Claw planing? Find out in The Land Before Loud 5: The Mysterious Island. Coming Soon.**


End file.
